


Honey, I'm home

by alvarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, doctor au.., this is 2 years old dont bully me, this is embarrassing help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvarose/pseuds/alvarose
Summary: basically an au where Oikawa is a doctor and had to go to help out with a very serious and deadly virus and hes finally come back home (to Iwaizumi)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	Honey, I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> HELP WHAT IS THAT TITLE ...bye  
> omg i manifested covid...... im so sorry guys

Oikawa got off the plane and made a beeline toward the conveyer belt, stress evident in the way he moved. He stood there, his hands itching to hold his luggage. A pale green luggage caught his eye and with lightning speed he took it off the belt and dashed toward the departure halls. His paced increased with every step, and a grin made its way onto his face. He began to run, faster and faster, with only one thing occupying his mind.

As he imagined that beautiful smile and those arms that held him a little too tight, he couldn't help but laugh. 

'Oikawa Tooru'

Oikawa laid his eyes on that sign and tears welled up in his eyes as he ran out the departure doors. The man in the black suit holding the sign too began pacing foward toward Oikawa, a small smile graced his lips. Oikawa basically threw himself at the man, tears uncontrollably falling out of his eyes. The man caught him and his arms wrapped around him tightly as if they were never letting go again. It was as if the air had returned to Oikawa's lungs when they embraced, a wave of relief washed over him as those arms wrapped around his back as they always have. 

"I'm alright Iwa-chan. No need to worry!"

"Tch who's worried about you." Oikawa laughed, he missed this. He missed him. Oikawa rubbed his face in the crook between Iwaizumi's neck and shoulder. "Oi what are you doing? This is rented you know," Oikawa roared out in laughter,"HAHAHA YOU EVEN WENT TO GO RENT A SUIT FOR ME?" Iwaizumi pressed his forehead against Oikawa's and a tiny groan escaped his mouth. He looked at Oikawa laughing and couldn't help but smile. A comforting and familiar warmth spread through his chest

A hand came up to caress Oikawa's cheek, wiping the tears left on his face. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, neither having to even utter a word for the other to understand. They could've stayed that way for all of eternity but Oikawa decided to break the silence,"I missed you." Iwaizumi chuckled and replied,"I know." Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi expectantly. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and looked straight into Oikawa's eyes.

"I missed you too. So much." 

Oikawa smiled and tears began to fall again. "I was so scared. Everytime the news came on I'd lose 5 years of my life span from panicking" Iwaizumi continued, his voice cracking as he hit his fist against Oikawa's chest. His held back emotions suddenly started pouring out all at once. Oikawa nodded his head, consoling his distressed boyfriend,"I know, I know, but I'm fine! See? I'm right here." Iwaizumi held Oikawa's face and said,"You can't ever leave again ok Stupidkawa?” "Mmn. Never again." "Good."

They held hands as they made their way to the car. Many high pitched giggles could be heard as they walked through the airport. Iwaizumi would bring Oikawa closer to him whenever they walked past girls staring at him. And everytime Oikawa would laugh and smile endearingly. 

When they reached the car Oikawa wore a smirk on his face. Iwaizumi looked at him,"What?" Oikawa laughed and shook his head,"You're cute." As soon as those words left Oikawa's lips Iwaizumi's face burned up and pink spread across his cheeks. "Shut up shittykawa." 

The car ride home was silent, both content just by being by the others side


End file.
